Rejection
by leonebrion
Summary: Lenalee knew Allen had feelings for her, she just didn't know how to get him to reveal them to her without sounding desperate and horribly intruding. Tags: Smuff. Allen x Lenalee.


**A/N: With the way the build up happened, let's just pretend that this is a script for a porn film...**

* * *

With the sun baking the island and its inhabitants, two slowly moving figures did all they could to cool themselves down. One being not so discreet about that however.

Allen Walker was vigorously fanning himself hot air with his hands, uncomfortable and sweaty from the fighting conditions he and his partner Lenalee Lee were in. As of now, they were walking to a transportation checkpoint. They were somewhere in the Caribbean Island of Jamaica, and it was summer all year round.

Before they'd even reach their rendezvous point with Kanda though, he surely was going to pass out before making it there. Then he'd burden Lenalee by making her carry him the rest of the way since she seemed unfazed by the weather. Though, reevaluating her build over her clothes, he thought that maybe he wouldn't be a burden after all. He'd probably add an extra pound or two to her weight. The at times terrifying woman had a beautiful set of arms despite them looking so normal with her probably depending on the strength of her legs - her very, very strong legs - to make it there.

He almost cackled aloud at his own exaggeration. Knowing she wasn't the strongest woman he knew, yet still was a little close to being one of the strongest however.

Feeling his gaze on her, Lenalee looked over her shoulder to catch Allen checking her out. She tried to hold back the smirk she felt ghost its way onto her lips but much to her dismay, it fought back with full force and unwillingly she started grinning. Though, just after she turned her head over to what was before her.

She pretended to focus on what was ahead of her, ignoring the urges to look back and decided to address him later.

Later came and Allen was still surveying her body, very, very much to her delight. She took him out of his trance by calling him then, causing him to choke on air at the sound of her voice.

"What are you looking at?" She queries redundantly, eyes still on the path before her.

"N-nothing." He was obviously staring at her ass, her skirt following the shape of it profoundly.

"You sure?" She asks again, almost innocently. Not bothering to conceal the smirk developing.

He nods.

Turning her head over her shoulder as she stopped in her tracks, violet eyes stared into his silver grey ones that did not look away instinctively or consciously. Trying to pry truth from them, though she knew deep down how futile it was to do so as he had too much will and devotion to his telling her that he wouldn't want a relationship under their circumstances.

Lenalee had confessed her feelings to him shortly after realising them and Allen rejected her, though unintentionally implying his feelings for her too. Picking up on the signs, she made secret, quick work on easing him into the idea of dating in their semi-dystopian setting by subtle flirtation. Using tactics nothing like what she was against. Like manipulation.

How cruel.

It'd be all him, and in the end if he continuously rejected her even then, she'd solemnly and quite somberly admit defeat.

Life was too short anyways, especially for them as exorcists. Something inside her telling her it was the right thing to do, to pursue him.

Her efforts were working but, a little too well as she noticed that he found everything she did "fascinating". Though she was kind of jealous in  
Allen's effortless actions to make her feel the same way.

* * *

"Kanda won't be able to meet with us before nightfall, meaning he'll probably arrive somewhere in the middle of the night. Which also means we have more time to ourselves and with each other. So, you wanna chat?" Lenalee stated, simply trying to have a conversation with him after not finding the right comfort in speaking to him beforehand. And for so long at that!

With each step she took to the bed set upon the cheap and trashy motel floor Allen sat on they had to pay out of their own combined pockets for due to a random budget cut in the Order, Allen moved barely an inch farther from her in spite of his heavy arms and legs practically telling him not to.

"I guess." Allen somewhat agreed, observing their behaviour as well. He believed just because rejection or a break up occurred between two people that they could still remain friends. Though, after some time had passed after that occurrence of course.

Plenty of time passed.

"So why were you looking at my butt earlier today?" Lenalee blatantly asked Allen as she sat down next to him.

Never mind. So much for being friends...

"Staring at your behind...I-I wasn't staring." He stammered again, obviously not for the last time when they'd converse. "Why would I stare at your butt?"

Lenalee took obvious offense since she placed her hand over her chest and Allen for once didn't rush to apologise since he knew that she knew what he meant and was trying to accentuate.

"Why were your eyes looking down so low then? You don't stare at the ground while you walk. Other than me, you have the best posture out of everyone that I know at the Black Order."

"I-I, well, I su-No, no, no!" He interjected while raising himself from the bed and above her. "Lenalee, stop with this! I already told you I didn't like you! Leave me alone!" Allen shrieked, annoyed.

"I'm not the delusional type, Allen." Lenalee informed him of the knowledge she knew he knew but refused to acknowledge as the aforementioned statement of him not allowing himself to date in their messed up world was placed dead set in stone, right in his mind.

"Even so! I've, I've told you, Lenalee that I don't want to date you."

"Of course, yes! I respected that for so long, Allen. I definitely don't want to push you into dating me right now, but I can't help my feelings for you. I just wanted to tease you about your in denial crush on me, though. It's killing me that we're not together, but having you behave so awkwardly, cutely actually in response to me makes me feel a lot better because of it." She fought back the tears, slightly choking up. "If this is the way I'll be able to spend time with you in the way similar to how I truly want to, then I'll eventually be as happy as I would be if I spent our time together in the way I really and truly want to."

Allen then started to feel really bad. "Lenalee, I'm sorry. It's just that, I'm not entirely comfortable with this. Honestly, I don't understand how someone as great as you could love a person like me." He opened up, ready to wipe away her tears.

"Wouldn't a great person settle for someone as great as them?" She started.

"Okay, okay. But-"

"You're an incredibly beautiful person. I've known that since you tried to kill yourself by racing to "save", as you call it, those akuma's souls. Though, I hate those things, I understand why you act the way you do for them. That will never change the fact that your life is important too and you'll always have friends who'll remind you of that. Especially the capable ones who protect your life with their own mind you! Heh, but aren't I being hypocritical...?" She trailed that last bit off with an even lower tone, a wry smile on her lips.

Allen snickered, scratching at his cheek. "Yeah, I've had that fact built pretty strongly into me actually, no thanks to you." He told her while remembering the hard slap that almost knocked him off his knees.

"You're welcome. So...why were you looking at my butt?" She smirked at his blush.

Allen rolled his eyes, huffing since she rarely annoyed him. "I don't think you'll ever get an answer out of me for that question because one, that's an embarrassing question and two, I don't see anything to stare at back there." He lied.

Lenalee was triggered then, pouncing on him and pricking the thin parts of his clothing and scratching at them to induce a funny sensation that erupted bouts of laughter from him.

When she was done with her playing with him seeing that he wouldn't budge, she couldn't help but to stare down at his reddened, amused face with an expression so deep and profound that Allen could feel it as he gazed up at the ceiling behind her. Which caused him to stare into her glazed eyes.

She saw his nose scrunch up as embarrassment took over his larger frame from her prolonged gaze. Her small smile turning into a smirk.

"I love you, Allen." She finally verbally expressed to him, Allen feeling a tear fall down into his ear as he did not protest to the lips coming towards him. Actually, as of the moment with the undeniable palpitations of his heart, he found himself doubting his rebuttal to her speech about living life to the fullest under their circumstances.

The overwhelming emotion influencing his judgement.

* * *

And in one night it was their first everything and in a surreal sense, they'd hope for in the future, if there is one for them, that they'd be the only ones for them to give each other the rest of their succeeding ones. Being their eventual last kiss, last touch, last love... Surprisingly, a lot of their firsts together being absolutely...magnificent.

All that was heard to a person of keen or curious ears was squeaks of the mattress on the floor in their shared room that induced the audible creaks in the floorboard. Allen's back against the sheets they were on next to the fireplace, though the only source of light being moonlight shimmering through the window on their left. She was on top of him, Lenalee. It was as if her knees sunk deeper into the mattress as she further ground her hips into his. Her erotic movements began at her pelvis-the repeated sultry curves of her back was a result of her impaling herself with his now slick, large member over and over so very slowly. Her head only slightly moving up and down in a pace as slow as her plunges with her lips refusing to separate from Allen's. Her hands clutching onto his cheeks and his hands clutching onto her behind as it moved with her pelvis in a scorching and satisfying rhythm. So very tightly that at any moment he could control the pace she'd go at.

She broke free from his lips then, Allen biting a hold of her bottom lip not wanting to let go of her presence there. She moaned audibly, eyes still closed, brows sunken and furrowed out of pleasure.

Her hands came down from his face to the mattress trapping him with her arms, raising her upper body from him exposing her breasts then pressed against his. Below her, he felt the urge to envelope them between his lips. To suck her nipples blood red.

He gave into temptation again.

Her plunges accelerated, looking up to the dark ceiling as pleasure started building on the persistently joyous, incredible feeling she had from beforehand. Her clit rubbed against his navel as quickly as she made him move inside her. Her eyes almost rolling back.

She cried out in pure bliss, "Auhh~!" Feeling absolutely unbelievable from the sensations. From the way her torso was angled, the amount of pleasure pulsating through her increased: with her upper body elevated with the help of her arms to allow for a deeper penetration, naturally her back curving deliciously. Still the intimacy remaining more than how much her being on top they both founded provided as her clit rubbed against his navel in a way that made him feel even more aroused. Especially since she enjoyed everything much, much more. Also helping was the way her legs were positioned too: legs curled up to allow herself to bounce more profoundly, shins almost getting burned from the fabric due to the pace her at times gyrating hips went at. Lenalee shrieking louder as he met her thrusts, heat further permeating all over.

Even the simple firm grip of his hands on her behind brought a strangely great mix of added pleasure and security. His strong hands making her feel as if he could snap her in half, stopping her movements altogether then. Therefore, she felt even hotter from that, a stronger blush seeping into her cheeks' skin.

Crying out some more, she felt her vagina flare up. The squelches of their sexes prevalent but drowned out by her guttural noises. Sitting up, she pressed her palms against his chest and began bobbing and grinding into him harder. Allen groaning at the sight, her supple breasts bouncing in unison with her body's motions against him. Involuntarily and undesirably, his eyes rolling back as the heat got to be too much. Cursing under his breath repeatedly, wanting to gaze at her all throughout this moment.

Lenalee, seeing that, brought her head down to Allen's, eyes squinting with lust and mouth ajar to moan. Allen responded to her up close noise by biting at her lip, compressing her bottom lip once more with his teeth so harshly to the point where she'd be extremely close to bleeding from a cut.

When their eyes met, Allen's teeth loosened from her lip then and stared into her amethyst orbs. Lenalee feeling the need to slow down underneath the intense stare of him, a deep moan rumbling in her throat. His own silver greys seeming to have the effect of glowing in the dark when they'd mist up under specific circumstances and therefore gave her the illusion of being put under a trance. Heat travelling to her head. No, heat wrecking its way down her body and in the end she felt like bursting from the pressure.

Bursting actually all over his lap and the sheets beneath them. Her motions ceasing as her head fell into the crook of his neck, wrapping her arms around him and breathing heavily.

The quivers of her body felt like heaven on top of him, even more so from being inside her. Emotionally, him knowing that he caused her to do that introduced to him a new level of contentment.

Now, they were both relaxed on the bed. Lenalee's legs tangled with his, sexes still connected, and arms wrapped around one another. Allen's smooth and soft large right hand caressing her backside as he kissed her shoulder.

Rather having him make out with her lips instead, she gripped at his chin with her thumb and index finger and raised her head to meet his then with their lips eventually meeting each other's. The suction of their lips before the kiss had turned wet and sloppy filled the air. The kiss afterwards turning, as stated beforehand, wet, though Allen broke it with a string of saliva only connecting their lips. Immediately after the death of their making out, she rolled off on top of him and onto his back.

Leaving Allen with a small, passive aggressive smile.

He propped himself up onto his elbow, observing her as she positioned herself into a cute but sultry pose with her breasts exposed but blanket covering her lower half and arms laid beside her head, facing him all while she closed her eyes with a ghost of a smile plastered on her lips. The smile holding both satisfaction and tease.

His eyes glazed over more with lust, face reddening as he kept gazing at her naked body including her lower half since he'd memorized it. He bit his lip, almost moaning as his lust took on a whole new level too. He began breathing heavily, head falling closer to hers as he kept his gaze on her. Not restraining himself in touching her, he grabbed at her breast and gently tugged and squeezed, alternating between the two gestures. Building up an impatient pattern on her breasts until she gave into moaning. He pulled her closer as he pushed himself closer and eventually topped her. Grabbing hold of the both of them and massaging her with slow care as even more lust built up again in the form of heat to his head. Mouth ajar as he gawked at the person of his affection.

A high pitched mewl produced from the woman beneath him sent shivers down his spine as she opened her eyes with equally as lustful eyes. Her just smirking at him with half lidded, seductive eyes was what brought him to attack her mouth, positioning himself in between her legs. His arms looping through her arms and wrapping around each other and her body at her back then pressed against the mattress. His tongue dashed through her lips and immediately went to work, which caused many moans and more goo-like liquid substance to flow out from their shared bodies.

With his saliva coated mouth, he asked her if he could finish and it took Lenalee a millisecond to respond with a "yes".

In a split second from then, their heated genitals were connected and Lenalee shrieked at the euphoric feeling and thought of how incredible it'd be to see that occur thoroughly. Not disappointed with his slow paced motions inside her with the occasional shudder of his and her body as she quite immensely enjoyed it. The sounds of their sexes moving together and his breaths and groans more audible, it seemed as though she could just orgasm right then and there...

Their eyes met during their intercourse and Allen shuddered again, breathing so heavy that he might've passed out especially due to the pace he started going at. His dick sliding in and out of her fast enough to induce Lenalee's back rolling and made her bite at her lip. He was taken by surprise again when Lenalee flipped him over and started ramming him into her upwards instead again. Her cries echoing through the room as her pace reached a speed faster than his. Her pace actually becoming unbelievable as he felt like his pelvis were to break. Her back arched out then, mouth and eyes gaping when orgasm struck her with her again on top of him. Shaky moans breathed as tremors overtook her body while she clenched onto his skin.

"Ooo...oh, gosh...oookay...f-fuck." She started, shaking as she climbed down from her high. Her eyes were shut, mouth in a "o" shape every time she exhaled.

"At least you came, again." He acknowledged breathlessly. She heard the obvious hints of aggression laced with his tone of satisfaction and pleasure.

Lenalee's eyes opened abruptly at his statement, realising how selfish she was being since she was hogging all the sexual releases. She brought her head down to his and was planning on kissing him in another beginning of foreplay but Lenalee was stopped by him interlocking fingers with the hands that were being raised to his cheeks. He pushed against them which caused her to sit straight up atop him.

"Just finish me off, please." He practically demanded as his orgasms were denied one too many times.

Lenalee took him from out of her, sitting upon the bed and fanning her nether regions therefore earning a dry chuckle from Allen. Afterwards, she moved forward to his hardened dick. Grabbing a hold of it, she began pumping it vigorously. Then she started her tongue at the tip simultaneously then eventually enveloped it into her warm, wet mouth.

Though, she was surprised when Allen gently yet somewhat aggressively pulled at her hair, telling her to stop.

"I don't want to be inside you like that." He told her simply, Lenalee getting the point though a little tired out from that. Tired, but willing to comply to him nonetheless.

Noticing how often he touched her ass when he could've, she turned herself with her back facing him then and climbed over him. Settling herself on his lap.

Allen's eyes glimmering at her position. Him seeing her curves again but instead seeing the crease of her back that led to her buttcrack that separated two nicely plump cheeks which together showed off a well rounded ass. His eyes rolling back with them pink and moist out of lust when he saw her raise her behind into the air to position his penis at her entrance. Moaning when she finally slid him into her warm, slick, and ridged core so smoothly after what felt like forever, his overstimulated cock hardening more as he felt the hope of finally finding release. Lenalee letting out a few whimpers since the overwhelming sensations her own oversensitive heat was getting attacked with made her feel like it was a possibility to die out of sheer bliss.

She lifted her bottom into the air and brought it back down for her lips to meet his base again. Her elbows rested upon the bed with her head tilted up as she resonated a guttural groan, gradually repeating that motion in a delectable rhythm.

He couldn't take his eyes off the sight of seeing their sexes moving together to form the exquisite tingles coursing through his body, squeezing so terribly strong onto her ass that he surely was going to leave marks. A thought crossing his mind that it'd be a great way to die. Inside the woman that he loved.

He felt a strong sensation steadily appear inside him, coiling up in his lower abdomen as he gripped even tighter and moved hard against her movements. Building faster when Lenalee started paying attention to his testicles.

It was coming.

Finally.

Allen's big finale was going to arrive.

He clenched his teeth, head flipping back against the pillow as he actually left bloody, nail shaped wounds in her legs. The white semen shooting upwards into her heated cave in unison with the widening of the person at the door's eyes.

He saw the door open just before coming, meaning he shared eye contact then with the person at the door as he came. His hand stretching out to the person in protest, his face immediately baking itself out of embarrassment.

He made a face at Lenalee's persistent plunges on his way too sensitive member, stopping her with all the strength he could muster.

Confused at first and eyes following the source of the previously not there light coating the both of them, Lenalee's face filled with instant horror when she finally found the sight of him at the threshold.

Kanda Yuu had caught them in the moment.

* * *

_The End..._


End file.
